The Heir of Gentai
by xWorstDesirex
Summary: A prince and his bestfriend will hide in Hogwarts. The Prince's bestfriend will be friends with Harry, and Malfoy. She has a secret that no one knows about. Will Harry uncover her secret? Please Review!
1. The Heir

Harry didn't know what he was doing. He just knew he had to listen to that conversation. He stood outside of Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting.

Before being there, he had been sleeping on his bed, but something inside him told Harry to get up and go to Professor Dumbledore's door and wait there.

He didn't know what he was waiting for.

Suddenly, he knew, he heard Professor McGonagall's voice. "Albus, do you think this is the safest place for…"

"Yes Minerva, I think, and the King agrees, that Hogwarts is the safest place for the heir to the throne of Gentai to stay, for now."

Professor McGonagall's voice was nervous compared to Professor Dumbledore's calm voice.

"Do the students need to know?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't think it's the best thing to do right now. The heir has to be here secretly. If the wrong people hear about it, then Voldemort might come and try to do something."

"You mean… kill?"

"Yes Minerva, he might try to kill the heir."

"But, why would he try to kill the heir of a little country like Gentai?"

"Well, Minerva, you don't know the whole story."

At that moment, Harry heard footsteps. He turned around and covered himself with the invisibility cloak just in time. Hagrid walked to the door, knocked, and stepped inside.

"Good night Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said.

"Good night Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good night Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore answered, "What do you need?"

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, I just wanted to know if it was true that the heir of Gentai is going to come here."

"Yes it's true."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"To Hogwarts?"

"Hagrid, yes." Professor Dumbledore said in a firm voice.

"May I ask why?"

"For protection."

"From what?"

"Voldemort." At the sound of that name, a crashing sound came from inside. Harry was sure that Hagrid had broken something. He wasn't wrong.

"Hagrid," Professor McGonagall hissed, "Please be quiet."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like that name."

"Albus, why does the heir need protection?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The King of Gentai had two descendants, one was the heir and the other was the oldest son. When the heir was five years old, the oldest son was ten. The oldest son was going to be the future king of Gentai, but that was never going to happen."

Harry walked until he was at the front of Dumbledore's door, he listened.

"One day both children were on the forest. They had gone to play. The heir heard footsteps and turned around. In an instant, the heir saw a green light. Voldemort had killed the future king. Then, Voldemort tried to kill the heir, but he couldn't."

"Why, Albus, why you-know-who couldn't kill the heir?"

"That, Minerva, I don't know, but the people that found them said that the heir's head was glowing. Voldemort was nowhere to be found. The future king was dead and the last descendant was the heir, the only one, besides Harry, that Voldemort wanted to kill, but couldn't."

"So, that's why the heir needs protection, Albus."

"Yes Minerva, the King was afraid for a long time. Until he discovered that Harry Potter had stopped Voldemort from killing him."

"But now with you-know-who back, the King is afraid?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, he thinks that if he gets the heir out of Gentai, Voldemort will not find him."

"But why bring him to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, the King found out that Harry Potter was here so he thought that if Voldemort wants to do harm we should be prepared."

"Prepared? Albus, I don't understand."

"The only two wizards that are strong enough to fight Voldemort are Harry and the Prince."

"But, they are only kids Albus."

"Yes, but they're going to be powerful wizards someday, Minerva, and Voldemort knows that."

"Professor Dumbledore, is that why you-know-who wants to kill them?"

"Yes Hagrid. The Prince has a very strong mind, he can do magic without a wand."

"Albus, I don't understand."

"He can do magic just by thinking. If he wants, he can do a lot of good, or a lot of harm."

"And Harry?"

"He has a great power, but he has to find it by himself."

After those words, there was a silence. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall started to talk again.

"Albus, who knows about this?"

"The professors, of course, they have to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"They are going to have a new student."

"But Albus, you said that the heir was going to be here in secret."

"Yes, the Prince is going to be here in secret."

"I don't understand."

"The new student is going to be a girl, the heir's best-friend. The heir just had one condition to accept coming here. That his best-friend could come with him."

"What's her name? How old is she? What year is she going to be in?"

"Her name is Arkai Genai. She is 16, and she is going to be at the same year as Harry Potter."


	2. The Arrival

"Arkai Genai? What kind of name is that?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Why are you talking like that Hermione? Are you jealous?" Ron said with a sly smile.

"What! No! Of course not!"

Harry had gone back to the Gryffindors' Tower and had told Ron and Hermione everything he heard at Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry are you sure you don't know at what time the Prince will arrive?"

"I told you already, I don't know." Harry looked at the floor.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"At midnight."

"Good, that's better. Let's go, it's almost time."

"What?" Ron and Harry said looking at Hermione amazed.

"Well, we need to see our new classmate, right?"

"But…but…but…"

"But what Ron?" Hermione said in an angry voice.

"Nothing." Ron looked away. Hermione looked happy.

"Ok, Harry, go for your invisibility cloak."

Harry went to his trunk and brought back the invisibility cloak. Hermione put it over the three.

"Ok, let's go."

They started walking towards the main entrance and waited. Suddenly, the door opened and two people entered wearing hoods. One of them took it off and revealed a girl the age of Harry.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. Harry hit him.

The girl looked around confused. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw her more clearly. She had honey eyes and shiny black hair that was shoulder length. She quickly turned to look at the other person and whispered something. The "mystery" person started walking towards the Great Hall. The girl looked around again and followed the "mystery" person to the Great Hall. Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Come on. We have to get back to the tower."

Harry nodded and grabbed Ron that was still looking at the Great Hall's door. They got back to the Gryffindor's Tower and took off the invisibility cloak.

"Did you look at her?" Ron exclaimed, "She's beautiful!"

"She looks like a stuck-up." Hermione said calmly.

"What!" Ron said shocked, "That's not true, you're just jealous!"

"What!" Hermione said mad, "I'm not jealous of her!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and headed to his bed leaving Ron and Hermione fighting, as always. That night, he dreamed about the girl, Arkai Genai. In his dream, they were both in front of Voldemort and Arkai was fighting him while Harry was laying on the floor bleeding. Voldemort disappeared and Arkai kneeled down beside Harry.

"Harry, don't die." Her voice was sweet and sad at the same time.

Harry fainted, but he could hear Arkai crying.


	3. I Know How That Feels

The next day, Harry woke up, still thinking about the dream he had. Ron, even though he didn't had the same dream, was nervous. Harry looked at him.

"Ron, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ron was trying to put a sock over his shoe.

"Are you sure?"

"No, what happens if she sits beside me. What will I say?"

"Ron, you can ask her anything, you don't know her."

"What! Of course I know her! I've known her since first year!"

"What? Oh, Hermione."

"Yes."

"You guys didn't end ok?"

"No, the last thing I said was 'you're just jealous because she is beautiful'."

"Ron, why did you say that?"

"She said that Arkai would never look at someone like me! She said that Arkai would only be friends with people like Malfoy!"

"Well, she was just mad. She didn't mean it. Did you mean what you said?"

"No, I'll go talk to her right now! I'll catch you in the Great Hall."

Ron walked out of the room. Harry started to change, still thinking about the dream and what Ron had said, 'She said that Arkai would only be friends with people like Malfoy!' Harry finished getting dressed and walked to the Great Hall. Before Harry entered the Great Hall, someone pushed him.

"I'm sorry," A foreign voice said, "I didn't see you."

Harry turned around and saw the girl of the hood. He stood there not knowing what to do. Ron ran towards Harry.

"Harry, guess what. We talked and she forgave me."

Ron looked at Arkai, she smiled at him. Her smile was beautiful. (not that I know that, but the boys that passed just stared at her smile) Malfoy, to Harry and Ron's disappointment, stood beside Harry and looked at Arkai.

"Well, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't present myself. I'm Arkai Genai."

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Draco."

Ron started coughing and Harry smiled. Malfoy looked at them angry and walked away. Arkai looked at them worried.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, um, I'm Ron and he is Harry."

"Nice to meet you Ron," she turned to look at Harry, "Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry smiled; she was the first one, that he could remember, that didn't look at his scar. Arkai smiled back, she looked at the clock.

"Oh, I need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. I'll see you around."

She walked away. Harry and Ron walked to the Gryffindors' table where Seamus and Neville asked them about the new girl.

"Her name is Arkai Genai, that's all we know." Harry lied to them looking at Ron who nodded.

"Oh, ok."

Seamus and Neville turned around to look at Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Ron turned to look at Professor Dumbledore also, and, to their surprise, Arkai was standing beside him. Professor Dumbledore started talking.

"Good morning everyone. We have a new student, her name is Arkai Genai, she comes from Gentai, and I hope that you will be kind to her."

Ron elbowed Harry and pointed to Malfoy. Malfoy was talking to other Slytherins and looking at Arkai. Apparently, Malfoy was planning something. Harry looked at Ron.

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know. Look! He's walking towards Arkai. Harry do something."

Ron pushed Harry. Harry walked towards Arkai before Malfoy could get there.

"Um, hi again."

"Hi Harry," Arkai smiled, "Why didn't you tell me your last name?"

"Um, well, I."

"You thought that I was going to start looking at your scar?"

"No! I mean, I..."

"Don't worry. I know how that feels."

Before Harry could say something, Malfoy started talking.

"Arkai, would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure Draco. I'll see you later Harry."

Arkai and Malfoy walked away. Harry could see Malfoy giving a thumbs up to the other Slytherins. Ron walked towards Harry.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Arkai walked away with Malfoy. What happened?"

"She said 'I know how that feels'."

"What?"

"Nothing. Where's Hermione?"

"The library. She said she needed to find information about Gentai."

Before Harry could ask what information, Hermione walked towards them.

"I can't believe it," she said, "There's no book about Gentai, but I swear I saw one last year!"

"Why didn't you ask the librarian?" Ron asked her.

"I did and she got nervous and told me that there never has been a book about Gentai."

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, they were looking over Hermione. She turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind her.

"Ms. Granger, we have to talk. Follow me."

Hermione walked behind Professor McGonagall with a pale face. Leaving Harry and Ron worried.


	4. Snape's Class

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"What do you think she has to talk to her about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she got the highest grade of all, like always."

Ron looked at the clock.

"We have to go to class."

They both walked out of the Great Hall. When they entered Snape's classroom, Arkai walked towards them.

"Hi, can I sit with you?"

"Um, sure."

Arkai smiled and sat down beside Harry. Harry turned to look at Malfoy and smiled. Malfoy looked at him angry. When Harry turned to look at Arkai again, he saw her wearing glasses.

"You wear glasses?"

"Um, yes, I had them in my trunk. I usually wear them always, but, with the trip, I had to keep them in a safe place."

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I used floo powder, a broom, and took the train."

"Flying in a broom?"

"Yes, flying in a broom."

"What kind of broom?"

"A Firebolt, it was a present from my best-friend."

"A Firebolt! I have one too!"

"Really? Do you play Quidditch?"

"Yes, I'm the seeker of the Gryffindor team."

"I'm a seeker too!"

Before they could keep talking, Snape started class. Snape, as always, was evil to Harry, but he was also evil to Arkai. Harry and Ron realized this when Snape read her name on the list.

"Arkai Genai?"

"I'm here." She said in her sweet voice. All the boys looked at her and smiled. Snape frowned.

"I'll give you a word of advice Miss Genai, stay away from Potter."

Arkai's face changed to a serious look.

"I think I'm old enough to know what's good for me, but thank you for the advice Professor Snape."

Harry and Ron turned to look at Professor Snape. They saw him looking at Arkai the same way he looked at Harry, with hate. Snape's class turned into a graveyard after Arkai said those words to Snape. Everyone thought that Snape would explode, but, instead, he started class acting like if nothing had happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When class ended, everyone had a new hero, Arkai Genai, Snape didn't say anything about the incident but everyone knew that he was angry at Arkai. Before the day was over, Arkai would have two new enemies.


	5. The Second Enemy

Harry, Ron, and Arkai stepped out of Snape's office when Hermione walked towards them furious.

"Detention!" Hermione said. "I have detention with Professor McGonagall!"

"Why do you have detention?" Ron asked.

"Because the librarian told McGonagall that I wanted the book that talks about Gentai."

"Why do you want to know about Gentai?" Arkai suddenly asked.

Hermione gave Arkai a furious look. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously. If Hermione didn't like Arkai before, now she would hate her. Arkai, feeling the hate, looked at Harry.

"Um, I need to go, see you around."

She walked away, Harry saw Malfoy walking towards Arkai. They talked for a few moments, and left together. Harry suddenly felt jealous.

"So Harry, when are the Quidditch practices going to start?" Ron asked.

"Next week, I have to practice harder; it's my last year as seeker."

"I know!" Ron exclaimed. "Can you believe it is our last year?"

"I have to study harder if I want to become an Auror."

"Study harder?" Ron teased. "You don't have to study harder. You already know everything!"

"Oh, be quiet." Hermione blushed.

The three walked towards the Great Hall laughing and talking about Quidditch, when Ron suddenly said.

"Harry, look."

Harry saw a couple kissing beside the Great Hall's door. At first, Harry didn't notice who they were, but, when the couple stopped kissing, the girl looked at Harry.

"Um, hi." Arkai said.

Malfoy looked at Harry with triumph on his face. Harry was about to punch Malfoy, when Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Miss Genai, please follow me."

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Arkai looked at Draco with love in her eyes and followed Professor McGonagall.

"I guess I win, right Potter?" Malfoy laughed and walked away.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

He walked away. Ron and Hermione knew that he wanted to be alone. Hermione looked at Ron furious.

"Now you believe me? She broke Harry's heart and she is with Malfoy. I'm going to make her pay."

She walked to the Gryffindors' table, Ron followed her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry was about to cry when he saw someone standing in front of him. He looked up and saw Arkai.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Harry shook his head and Arkai sat beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie; I know that something is wrong."

Harry didn't answer. Arkai sighed and looked up for a while, suddenly, she smiled.

"You're mad because Draco is my boyfriend."

"Um, how did you know?"

"So that's why you're sad."

Harry looked down. Arkai looked at him.

"Look, I know that you two are not friends, but my relationship with Draco is not going to end our friendship."

"Really, I mean, Malfoy can persuade you."

"I already talked to him and he said it was ok. He's not bad."

Harry looked at her surprised.

"I mean not that bad."

"I just, can't believe this. I mean, you met him today and you're his girlfriend already?"

Arkai laughed.

"You think is funny?"

"No, but you sound just like my brother."

Arkai's face suddenly turned sad.

"What's wrong Arkai?"

"Um, nothing, come on."

"What?"

"We have to go to the Great Hall; I have a surprise for you."

They headed to the Great Hall. Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione. Arkai sat down beside him.

"Shouldn't you be with Malfoy?" Hermione asked Arkai in a bitter voice.

Harry looked at her angry.

"Um, don't worry, he doesn't mind." Arkai said in her sweet voice.

Hermione looked at her with hate and looked away. Professor Dumbledore started talking.

"As all of you know, we have a new student. Arkai, can you please come to the front."

Arkai nodded and walked up to him.

"Arkai, as you know, you have to decide in what house you want to be in."

Harry looked at her with his mouth open. He quickly turned to look at Malfoy and saw that he was as surprised as him.

"_Please, don't choose Slytherin." _Harry thought.

"_Please, don't choose Gryffindor." _Malfoy thought.

"_Please, choose any house, except Gryffindor." _Hermione thought.

"So, Arkai, which house would you like to belong to?"

"Um, well I would like to be in… Gryffindor."


	6. Hagrid's Class

Malfoy sat looking at Arkai, shocked; he turned to look at everyone else.

"_She said Gryffindor? Maybe it was my imagination." _Malfoy waited for Arkai to walk up to the Slytherin table.

Arkai smiled and walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Harry. Harry looked at her shocked.

"_She choose Gryffindor, but, what about Malfoy?" _Harry turned around and saw Malfoy looking down.

Arkai turned to look at Malfoy. Malfoy saw her; he suddenly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Arkai stood up and followed him.

"Draco! Wait!"

Malfoy walked faster. Arkai grabbed his arm. She saw tears on his eyes.

"Oh, Draco, I-I-I'm sorry." Arkai looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

He yanked his arm away from Arkai and kept walking. Arkai walked up to him and blocked his path.

"Are you telling me that it's over?"

Draco looked at Arkai and couldn't help noticing how much he…

"_Love her? Do I love her?"_

Arkai closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again quickly.

"Draco, I-I-I love you," She blushed. "Please don't tell me this is over."

Malfoy looked down, trying to know what he felt for her. He looked up and saw Arkai looking at him, biting her lip. He smiled.

"Arkai, it's not over."

Arkai smiled and kissed Draco. Draco felt her soft lips touching his lips. He suddenly knew that he loved her. Arkai stopped kissing him and smiled; she grabbed his hand and dragged him to an empty classroom. Draco looked at her.

"What's going on Arkai?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The real reason why I'm here."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next few days, Harry didn't want to be near Arkai. Every time he talked to her, Draco would sit or stand beside her and would look at Harry with 'I won' on his eyes.

Arkai noticed that. One day, she dragged him into an empty classroom and looked at him in the eyes.

"What's going on Harry?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you so distant from me?"

Harry looked down; Arkai closed her eyes and opened them quickly.

"Its because of Draco"

Harry nodded. Arkai sighed and touched his face. Harry shivered at her touch.

"I like you Harry. You and Ron were the first to accept me. No one in Gryffindor accepts my relationship with Draco. You are the only one I have, Ron doesn't even like to see me and Draco together. Please Harry, you're my only ally."

Harry smiled and grabbed Arkai's hand. She smiled.

"I just don't like Malfoy's look every time we're together. He stops us from talking."

Arkai laughed. Harry liked her laugh.

"I'll talk to him, ok?"

"Ok."

"Come on, we have to go to class."

They walked out of the castle towards Hagrid's cabin. Harry and Ron had dragged Hermione and, to Hermione's disappointment, Arkai to Hagrid's cabin the same day Arkai had chosen to be in Gryffindor. She and Hagrid had become friends since that day. When they got to Hagrid's cabin, Malfoy placed his arm around Arkai's waist and kissed her. Harry looked down, but he looked up when he saw Arkai pushing Malfoy and saying:

"We need to talk."

Harry looked at Malfoy's curious face as he and Arkai walked away from the class. Hagrid started talking.

"Today I have a surprise for everyone. Miss Genai and Mr. Malfoy, can you please come, we're in class."

Arkai walked towards class with an angry Malfoy beside her. Malfoy looked at Harry but didn't say anything.

"Now, everyone, follow me."

Hagrid started walking towards the Forbidden Forest, the class followed him. Malfoy placed his arm around Arkai's neck. She smiled and looked at him. Malfoy smiled back and didn't notice a rock in front of him; he tripped with a rock and fell. Arkai laughed and helped him up. She saw Draco's red face and kept laughing.

"Miss Arkai and Mr. Malfoy, can you please pay attention?"

Arkai walked towards the front of the class, Malfoy followed her still red.

"Thank you Miss Arkai, Mr. Malfoy. Now, everyone, look closely, what you will see is something amazing."

Everyone held their breaths while they waited for the amazing thing to happen. Hagrid went to the Forbidden Forest and came back with a…

"An eagle?" Malfoy looked at Hagrid. "That's the amazing thing? A giant eagle?"

"It's not a giant eagle," Arkai looked at it. "It's a Gentai Eagle."

"Very good Miss Genai." Hagrid smiled at her.

The Gentai eagle had golden feathers and its peak was silver. It had blue eyes that penetrated like if it could read your mind. Suddenly, Arkai walked towards the eagle. Draco looked at her.

"A-A-Arkai, w-w-what are you doing?"

She raised her hand and patted the eagle. Hagrid smiled at Arkai and looked at everyone else.

"As Miss Arkai already said, this is a Gentai eagle. Its feathers can help heal a wound. Does anyone know how?"

Hermione raised her hand, as always, but before Hagrid could let her say the answer, Arkai started talking.

"You just need to cover the wound with a feather."

"Excellent Miss Genai, 5 points for Gryffindor."

Harry and Ron turned to look at Hermione that was still with her hand on the air with her mouth open. Ron grabbed her hand and put in down. Arkai kept patting the eagle. Hagrid walked up to her.

"I think you can ride it."

"What! No Professor, thank you anyways."

Arkai looked at Hagrid's sad eyes. She sighed.

"I'd love to ride it Professor."

Hagrid's face enlighten as he placed Arkai on the eagle's back. Harry could see Arkai's face filled with worry.

"Um, Professor Hagrid, are you sure about this?" Harry said trying to sound calm.

"Of course I am Mr. Potter."

He slapped the eagle's back and it started flying away with a scared Arkai riding it. About 20 feet away from them, Arkai fell with a _thump_ and landed on her right arm.

"Arkai!" Draco screamed running towards her.

The whole class ran after him. Draco kneeled beside Arkai and grabbed her.

"Arkai?"

Arkai opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

"My arm hurts, I think I broke it."

Draco looked at her arm and touched it. Arkai screamed in pain. Draco stood up and looked at Hagrid.

"You will pay for this!"

Arkai looked at Draco, shocked, she tried to stand up. Harry and Ron ran up to her and helped her stand up.

"Draco, take me to the hospital wing."

"This is the second time one of your monsters harms a student!"

"Draco! Take me to the hospital wing, now!" Arkai said in a firm voice.

Draco stood beside Arkai and placed her arm around his neck. He placed his hand around her waist. Arkai looked at Hagrid and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry Professor, it was an accident."

Arkai and Draco turned around and started walking towards the castle. Harry patted Hagrid's lower back.

"It's ok Hagrid; she said it was an accident."

Hagrid nodded and continued class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, I think that this chapter, in particular, sucks. If you think the sameSEND A REVIEW! -gets on my knees with puppy eyes- PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, & if you think it doesn't suck PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, SEND A REVIEW!

My evil side: You're pathetic

Me: Thank you :D

My evil side: & you're crazy

Me: I know!


End file.
